


Moodboard for Alternative Paths

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [10]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:Through his speckled vision, a large man towered over him. The lighting behind his assailant masked his features but Blake knew who this man was. He heard of him through the whispers and rumors from the inmates in Blackgate and the kids from the orphanage. The massive mercenary that lurked in the sewers like a shadow, who could kill a man with his bare hands and instill fear in even the most hardened psychopaths in Arkham: Bane.
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/John Blake
Series: More Than Just a Picture [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Moodboard for Alternative Paths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tracker_Lucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracker_Lucifer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alternative Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368189) by [Tracker_Lucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracker_Lucifer/pseuds/Tracker_Lucifer). 



**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
